


Season's Greetings

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Kid Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Poisonous fruitcake, mild espionage, and avoidance of your fellow man: all hallmarks of the holiday season.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by [this post](http://combeferret.tumblr.com/post/149481983926) on Tumblr.

“Lock the door!”

Shiro obeyed the barked command, first locking, then bolting the front door. From next door, there was the sound of a car reversing as it backed into a driveway.

“Lights!”

He started with the lamps in the dining room, and then moved back, hitting the living room, the kitchen, and the guest bedroom. He even got the Christmas tree. As long as nobody looked too hard, the house would appear completely abandoned. 

"Hurry! Back from the windows!"

Shiro raced up the stairs, making as little noise as possible, and skidded into the bedroom. Sendak was crouched by the bay window, military grade binoculars in one hand. He gestured to Shiro to come over, and Shiro ducked down as he walked, in case someone was looking at the second story windows. He knelt on the floor beside Sendak.

“You sure they’re gonna come over?”

Sendak handed Shiro the binoculars. “Check the car. There’s a whole crate of fruitcakes in the back.”

Shiro rose up onto his heels, looking over the window ledge and focusing the lenses on the backseat of the car, now parked in the driveway. True enough, there was the giveaway glint of foil-wrapped loaves. He’d heard they’d given Mr. Hearne from around the corner food poisoning last Christmas. “Shoot.”

“Dad?” Shiro turned as Keith’s head poked out from under the bed, dust clinging to his red T-shirt. “Why are we hiding?”

“The Iversons are coming over,” Shiro said. Keith’s face wrinkled in disgust, and he ducked back into the shadows. There was the clatter of plastic toys, and Keith’s quiet imitation of gunfire.

“Remind me why two such irritating individuals are allowed to exist?” Sendak said as Shiro handed the binoculars back. The couple had gotten out of the car, and were in the process of retrieving one of the cakes.

“Iverson, I don’t really have an answer for,” Shiro said. “But Julie isn’t that bad.”

“You say that because you can never tell when someone is flirting with you,” Sendak grumbled. Both of them watched as the couple made their way up the house’s front walk. The doorbell rang a few seconds later.

“Enemy forces closing in,” came Keith’s voice from under the bed. “Armed and dangerous.”

Shiro hushed him, smiling. A similar grin tugged at the corner of Sendak’s mouth.

The bell rang a second time, then again and again in quick succession. A woman called out, “Hello? It’s us, Mitchell and Julie! We brought you some homemade fruit cake!”

Shiro and Sendak stayed completely still, not making a sound. After almost a full minute, there was an irritated sigh, followed by pounding on the door. “Shirogane! Commander! Anybody in there!”

“Mitchell!” Julie hissed. “Don’t be rude! They must not be home.”

“Their car’s in the driveway!”

Sendak covered his eyes, mouthing silent curses. “Deflection shield compromised,” Keith whispered. 

Shiro bit his lip in the silence that followed. Finally, he heard Julie let out a disappointed huff. “Let’s just go home.”

A grunt from Iverson. “Frankly, I don’t see why we waste the effort on them…” 

Their voices faded after a moment, and Shiro let out a sigh of relief as he spotted the couple walking away. Sendak settled back, cross-legged, and Keith crawled out from under the bed, toys in hand. He still looked faintly wary. “They’re not gonna come back, right?”

Sendak and Shiro exchanged a glance. “Well…” Shiro said slowly. “Just in case, how about if we keep the lights off, go into the den and have a movie night? Cookies and hot cocoa?”

“That sounds awesome,” Keith said, eyes lighting up. As Sendak and Shiro stood up, he stayed on the floor, reaching out towards Sendak. “Carry me?”

Sendak snorted, but he scooped Keith up like he weighed nothing at all, setting him on his shoulders and carrying him out of the room. Keith’s happy laughter echoed down the hallway. Shiro stood there a moment longer, grinning helplessly, before following his family downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop messages and/or writing prompts at my [Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
